Death Stalks the Showers
by ridding-the-world-of-twilight
Summary: Neville meets someone new..in the showers..he's a little different then everybody else..read to find out why. the Harry Potter world is turning upside down. Neville/oc Hermione/Blise Draco/Harry Ron/Pansy Ginny/I will never tell! SLASH you've been warned
1. Chapter 1

HELLO EVERYBODY!! this is only my second fanfic...well that's not true I'm in the process of writing a twilight fanfic... yes you harry potter fans cringe in disgust. Lets get this out there now: I don't like twilight. My fanfic is messing the whole plot up. Oh it's so fun. I promises not to neglect ether one but only one person had reviewed my twilight fic so if no one helps me soon it'll get dropped...maybe...

anyway it is my goal in life to fuck up everything. And hopefully in the process make everything better. So here's the pairings.

Neville/OC Adin Knight

Harry/Draco

Hermione/Blaise

Ron/Pansy

aaannnnddd.....

Ginny/Goyle (didn't see that one coming did you?)

Snape gets someone too but I'm not tell who (it rhymes)

full summery:

During their sixth year Neville meets someone new. A young man with a secret. But what is that secret you ask? I'm not telling. It seems fate and the new Muggles Study teach has it out for everyone when she puts people at the tables. It's Neville, his new friend Adin, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Blaise, Ron, Pansy, Goyle, and Ginny (taking the class because of her dad and all that...). And what's this? Is Neville being...blackmailed??? I don't think so...darn Harry and his paranoid mind!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did the ending would be different. I DO own Adin Knight and...maybe the plot...maybe... (Don't own the song either.)

zzzz

Please note that the song is not some kind of foreshadowing...I hope.

Secret by The Pierces

_Got a secret Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save Better lock it, in your pocket Taking this one to the grave If I show you then I know you Won't tell what I said Cause two can keep a secret If one of them is dead?_

Why do you smile Like you have told a secret Now you're telling lies Cause you're the one to keep it But no one keeps a secret No one keeps a secret Why when we do our darkest deeds Do we tell? They burn in our brains Become a living hell Cause everyone tells Everyone tells?

Got a secret Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save Better lock it, in your pocket Taking this one to the grave If I show you then I know you Won't tell what I said Cause two can keep a secret If one of them is dead?

Look into my eyes Now you're getting sleepy Are you hypnotized By secrets that you're keeping? I know what you're keeping I know what you're keeping

Got a secret Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save Better lock it, in your pocket Taking this one to the grave If I show you then I know you Won't tell what I said Cause two can keep a secret If one of them is dead?

[spoken] (I messed with the names...obviously)  
Neville? Yes, Adin? I have something I want to tell you, but you have to promise to never tell anyone. I promise Do you swear on your life? I swear on my life [end spoken]

You swore you'd never tell? [4]

Got a secret Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save Better lock it, in your pocket Taking this one to the grave If I show you then I know you Won't tell what I said Cause two can keep a secret If one of them is dead? (chorus x 3)

Yes two can keep a secret If one of us is... Dead.

Zzzz

Neville Longbottom is not someone you could consider brave. He is unremarkable looking with brown hair and green eyes. He was of medium height so he didn't stand out in a crowd. So why did I find it so interesting to study him? I don't know.

Zzzz

Neville has never liked taking a shower with other people around. He always gets in bed then, after making sure everyone's sleeping he goes and takes a shower by himself.

This strategy worked for five years. Now on the very first day of his sixth year he decides to take a shower.

He slips into the stone room. It's silent but for his bare-foot steps. He pulls his pajamas off, confident he was alone. Even thought he knows no one's around he still wraps his towel around his waist. He walks past the shower stalls. Each stall is distinguished by two stone walls, but no doors. He walks all the way to the back of the long cold room. He want to get in and get out as fast as he can. For some reason he doesn't like it there.

When he finally reaches the back of the room he gives a loud, unmanly shrieked. But that's alright. No one's every thought of him as manly. What's was NOT alright was what made him shrieked

Sitting in his normal shower stall was a young man. Neville had seen him before but he didn't know anything about him other then he was sitting in Nevilles' favorite show stall in the middle of the night.

Zzz

Adin had been trying to sleep. He really had. But the guys were so...loud. He could hear every breath, every snore, every move anyone made. It was driving his crazy. Well...more crazy then he already was. He cast a silencing charm and thought then he might get some sleep but he could still feel. He could feel every time the people on either side of him moved in the beds. Their shifting made their beds vibrate. The beds sent the vibrations through the ground up HIS bed legs, through his mattress and in to him, making his body hum in anger. He REALLY had to talk to Dumbledore about getting a privet, silenced room. He'd had a privet room last year. He didn't see why he couldn't have one this year too.

Driven from the bed chambers Adin came to the only place he knew would be silent at this time of night.

Adin hated it at Hogwarts. He was forced to be awake during the day and sleep at night, going against his instincts. He was constantly exhausted. But despite his unending hungover feelings Hogwarts was his sanctuary. It was the only place he could ever feel safe. It made him sad to think he'd be leaving in two years. Maybe Dumbledore would let him stay on as a teaching assistant to Hegrid. He smiled at at that. It was more likely Hegrid would spend Adins' first day on the job telling all the students about him. Adin didn't like it when people looked at him.

Adin was enjoying the quiet, sitting there on the cold stone floor. He was enjoying it so much he put out his cigarette and leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes.

Adin had been SO close to falling asleep. He could feel himself slipping away into unconsciousness. Unfortunately for Adin a loud shriek woke him before he was even really asleep. Because he was in the shower room the shriek bounced off the walls, sending the sound in every direction.

Adin jumped to his feet, looking around. Maybe someone was hurt? He didn't know any other reason why someone would be yelling in the shower room at one o'clock in the morning. Well he did... but it sounded like a scream of surprise. Rather then pleasure.

Standing in front of Adin was a young man. 'What's his name … Longbutton … Longfellow … Long … um … Long … I should know this...' Adin was at a lose. He didn't know. "Are you alright?" he asked...Longman? Grr.

Longsomething nodded, his hand over his mouth. 'So he was the one who yelled.' Adin looked him up and down. Why hadn't he ever seen this guy before? He was cute... he wondered if his name was appropriate...

Adin reached down onto the ground to pick up his discarded pack of cigarettes. He heard Long_something_ gasp. Adin looked up at him then down at his pack of cigs. What as he gasping about? Adin was a striking figure even after being rudely awoken. But he didn't think Long_something_ was gay...well one never knew did one?

But Adin soon realized that Long_something_ was not gasping at his perfect body. No he was looking at the tattoo on the inside of Adins' right arm. He smirked at Long_something_. "See anything you like?" he asked suggestively, walking closer to the smaller boy.

Long_something_ jumped back. He took his hand off of his mouth and said, his voice shaking with fear. "You...you...you're...a...dea-dea-"

Adin cut him off, placing his own hand over Long_something_ mouth.

"You were saying?" Adin asked, arching his eye brows. Long_something_ just looked up at him with scared eyes. "Hum?"

zzz

Neville wondered how he'd gotten into this situation. Why did things like this always happen to him? Okay so he'd never been half naked with a guy leaning over him but still...why?

This guy was a Gryffindor. Why was he a...a death eater?

The tattoo didn't look new. Were the death eaters starting to invade Gryffindor too? Did he bribe Dumbledore? No Dumbledore would never take a bribe from a death eater. Neville could feel himself trembling under the guys eyes. They were such a weird color. The whole _guy_ was weird.

He was about six feet tall. He had black hair. With silver streaks in it. It hung in his face, almost completely consoling his violet eyes. He smiled at Neville. His canine teeth were... kinda pointed...and very white. His hand over Nevilles' mouth was cold. Well it was cold in the shower room. Speaking of cold... Neville realized he wasn't just shivering in fear. He was in only a towel.

He hoped someone would come in a save him from the death eater. But he knew none would come. They were all sleeping. No one would even hear his screams of pain. Only the stone walls. They'd find his body in the morning, deformed and torn to pieces with blood washed away by the showers. _Help..._

"So..." the death eater start. "What am I going to do with you...?"

Neville swallowed. Why had he had to take a shower that night?

The death eater's eyes got bright with excitement. He let go of Nevilles' mouth go and instead took hold of his hand. He shook it vigorously. "My name's Adin Knight." Neville just started at his clasped hand.

Zzz

"What's _your _name?" Adin asked in announce.

Neville looked up at him. "Um...Neville...Longbottom..." _Well at least I won't have to call him Long_something _anymore. "_So Mr. Longbottom are you ready for your punishment for seeing my mark?"

The poor boy was quivering in his shoes...um bare feet.

"You have to...be my friend."

zzz

Oh No what's going to happen to poor Neville?? He has to be friend with a death eater!! what is the world coming to??? I don't know why are you asking me?

Anyway tell me what you think okay? Well it doesn't really matter what you think because I like the story and if you don't like then don't read any more. Review if you want but if you don't I'll make Adin be more then Nevilles' friend...oh wait too late.

A/N Dumbledore and Hogwarts were in the Openoffice writer thing...but not Carlisles' name.


	2. 2: evil muggle scary teacher! i love it

A/n: so I forgot to tell you guys in chapter one but there is a reason this is rated M. Yes there really is a reason. I will warn you when it gets...welllll... interesting... just so you all know Adin is a prev. Poor Neville.

The Muggles Study teachers' name is pronounced Ka-NOOTH. But she also answers to Ms. Ka-nut-th

Giggle. You'll see why this song in this chapter makes me laugh after you've read the whole thing.

Who Knows by Avril Lavigne

_Why do you look so familiar_

_I could swear that I_

_Have seen your face before_

_I think I like that you seem __sincere_

_I think I'd like to get_

_To know you a little bit more_

zzz

Neville stared at Adin. So it was true what they said about the dark mark making people crazy.

"Um... Are...you...insane?" The words slipped out of Nevilles' mouth before he could stop them.

Adin just smiled at him. Yes he was insane.

Neville shook his head. "I don't understand."

Adin frowned. "What don't you understand? You're going to be my friend."

Neville saw his life flash before his eyes. This death eater would kill him, he just knew it.

zzz

Adin frowned at thin air. He was doing that way too much lately. He didn't like frowning. Normally he was a very smiley person. Dispute Adin's constant bad mood because of lack of sleep he was happy. Not that he had anyone to smile at. Adin was friendless. This would explain why he threaten Neville into being his friend. The only other people he ever talked to where other death eaters. And Adin didn't like them.

He huffed at Neville. "It's really very simple. We sit together in class, help each other with homework… hang put." Adin walks away from Neville and over to the door. He locked it. Adin was going to have too much fun with Neville.

Adin stocked over to his prey. Neville felt like a cornered animal. "Um...A-Adin? What are you doing?"

Adin smiled a little too sweetly. "I lied. We might have to be more then friends."

Neville gave a shriek and tried to figure out where he could run to get away from Adin.

His smile turned evil. "Neville. I'm a compulsive liar."

"Really?"

"No."

zzz

Neville tried not think too much about what happened the night before. After Adin had told him he might or might not be a compulsive liar he had told Neville to "Take your shower and go to bed! It's too early to be up."

Neville huffed as he pulled his pajamas on. Adin had run off cackling madly after giving Neville orders. He had never meet anyone as crazy as Adin before and hoped to never again.

zzz

The next morning Neville was exhausted because of his late-night adventure.

He slipped into the bench at the breakfast table. He huffed as he buttered toast and put an egg on it. He shook his head as he thought about the night before. Despite Adins' compulsive lying Neville was pretty sure he hadn't been lying when he'd told Neville about their 'being more then friends.' Oddly enough Neville had, after a night of tossing and turning, made peace with the thought of being...um...intimate...with a guy. He knew eventually something like this would happen. Not that he'd turn bi but that someone would take advantage of Nevilles' um...kindness...(stupidity)

So it was annoying to have someone he'd never really knew before hanging around him. It was only the second day...well first _day_ really. He sighed, wondering if he should tell someone. But they'd only listen to him if he told them that Adin was a death eater. And Neville had the feeling Adin would be none too happy if Neville told anyone _that_ particular detail of his life. _Well...as long as he doesn't kill me... _

The bench underneath Neville rocked as someone sat next to him. He looked up to see Adin smiling at him. Neville sighed. It was too early to be around someone that crazy. _Too early and too tired._

Adin didn't start eating or say anything to Neville, he only stared off into space. Neville arched an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to eat something?"

Adin sneered at the food in front of him. "Na. Not hungry."

Neville frowned more. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You should eat something."

Adin looked at Neville with bright eyes. "Neville," He said seriously. "Are you...worried about me?"

Neville nearly choked on his eggs. "N-no." He sputtered, coughing.

Adin didn't seem to care Neville was trying to die. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and hugged him. That just made Neville choke more. "A-a-adin..." Neville said between coughs. "A-adin..I...cough...can't...cough... breath..."

Adin jumped away from him. "Sorry!" he said a little too loud...in Nevilles' ear. Neville shook his head. It was going to be a long day.

zzz

Grace Knuth smiled at her last class of the day. This was the class she'd been looking forward too. Oh but was this going to be fun. Not just because it was her first Slytherin/Gryffindor class. She suppressed at giggle at the thought of all the chaos she could cause. She thought about choosing who sat at the tables herself but knew that wouldn't really work. If she wanted the most chaos out of the class she'd have to let Fate decide. Yes that would do nicely.

She smiled at the people sitting down. She waited for everyone to sit before speaking.

"Hello class! Everyone lets stand up." She ignored the groans of protest. "Smile people, you don't even know what's going on yet! Please make a relatively strait line in the back of the room." The students did as she said, if slowly.

"Now each table has a number on it." she smiled evilly and the students that noticed suddenly got very nerves. Ms. Knuth picked up a large top-hat. "Please pick one piece of paper out of the hat. What ever number's on the paper you get is the table you get to sit at. Any questions?" Silence. _Well aren't they a lively bunch. Well we'll fix that. _She could already hear the yells of outrage. She'd never wanted to laugh evilly so badly in her life. "Now let's not go anywhere until everyone's' got a paper alright?" More silence. She huffed.

After she'd let everyone get a paper she grinned at the stoic teens before her. "Let the fun begin."

Zzz

Table eight. That was the dreaded number. But Neville didn't know this. No, all he knew what that him and Adin were sitting together. Over the length of the day Neville and Adin had sat together in every class. What was one more? Adin and Neville sad down at table eight. Neville smiled as Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up to them. He thought that they were just passing by. But they sat down. _Cool._ Was all Neville thought before he realized that all day none of the three had said anything about Adin. Neville sighed. He had such good friends.

There was yelling and all five of them turned to see Malfoy yelling at the professor.

"There is no way in _hell_ I'm sitting _there._ Are you trying to start fights?!"

The professor just smiled and said "It is my duty to encourage house bounding. Now go sit. I will tolerate no lip from you. I know your god-father."

Neville didn't think that really scared Malfoy.

So Malfoy, when he refused to sit was pulled to dreaded table eight by his ear. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Greg Goyle trailing behind him. "Sit." Was all Ms. Knuth said before pushing him down onto a chair. She walked away laughing about how much she loved England more the U.S.

The Slytherin sneered at the Gryffindors. Neville hear Hermione mumbled "She's mad." under her breath.

Oh yes. Just another class. This was going to be a long year.

Zzz

Adin smiled. He liked the new Muggles Study teachers' attitude. She was going to do a good job with this seating arrangement. He knew Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini, and Goyle but he couldn't remember the peoples names.

_I'm __pretty__ sure that one's Potter… That one's…well-_ His thoughts were cut off as the last vacant chair at the dreaded table eight was pulled out. A red haired girl gave the Gryffindors a tightlipped smile before sitting down next to Possibly-Potter and Goyle. _Oh I wonder if these two red heads are related. Could their names be…um…Weasel? No, of course not. How about Whistle? No that doesn't sound right either…hum…Wheeze…Oh yes! Weasley. I think they are related. They act like it._

The two red heads where auguring about wither or not was safe to sit at a table with so many Slytherin at it. Adin, who was sitting next to Malfoy and Neville, felt Malfoy stiffen next to him.

"I should _really_ be asking if it's safe to be sitting with so many Gryffindors. And a mudblood."

Adin moved before he really knew what he was doing. He had a hold of Malfoys' ear and pulling before he realized it.

Malfoy gave a sound that was a mix of unhappiness and surprised. "OW! Let me go Knight!"

Adin smirked at the Malfoy. "Let's not use that word Draco." He gave the boys' ear one more tug before letting it go.

Adin went back to trying to figure out the other girls name as if nothing had happened. _I really should know hers'. Is it… Ginger? No…Curly? No that's her hairs' name. How about Smart. Wait that's not a name… it's…it's…oh I don't really want to ask Neville. He probably doesn't even know her. _Adin had a sudden flash of inspiration. _Granger! But I don't know any of their first names…_

Adin found it sad he didn't know the names of the people in his house but he knew the death eaters. And they were death eats. He could feel the dark magic from their dark marks.

Zzz

Grace smiled. This was turning out better then she thought it would. There was a table with only one Gryffindor, a table with only one Slytherin, and the other five tables had relatively even amounts of both. She felt a little bad for the lone Gryffindor and Slytherin. But not much. She'd make sure there was not bullying in her class. She had an excellent punishment for those who misbehaved. Detention. With Snape.

She picked up her top-hat and a stack of small pieces of paper. She thought the first part was fun, now she was quivering with excitement. She went from table to table asking names and writing them down. Each table (magically) had an even amount of students. About ten or eight per table. At each table, after writing down the names she picked five or four people to reach into the hat and pick a piece of paper. What ever name was on the paper was the person partner. She wasn't going to tell them they'd be partners for the rest of the year. But she was going to tell them that even though they were working in partners they'd still be graded individually, so everyone had to do work.

She smiled as she reached the eighth and last table. She wrote down everybodys' names and put them in the hat. Her students where starting to hate that hat.

"Don't open them until everyone's got one." She went from Ginny to Blaise to Neville to Ron to Draco.

She smiled in triumph at yells of anger. Oh yes this was going to be a fun class. She loved teaching.

Zzz

Oh my but Ms. Knuth is very evil. I love her. You already know who got paired with who. And if you don't go back and read the authors' note at the beginning of chapter one.

This took a very long time to type but that's okay. I had WHY to much fun typing it that I didn't even really notice my intense hate my keyboard. Aren't you proud? Review or there won't be any fluffy between Harry and Draco. And if that mental image just made you gag review and tell that. It will give more enjoyment while writing it.

Dumbledore and Voldemort. In bed. May the mental image be forever burned into your brain. You don't have to review now. I understand.


	3. September

A/N Thank you Beta who edited my chapters AFTER I published them...sorry I'll fixed it....

For those of you who are confused I must have pressed the wrong button because it says that Neville and Oliver where paired up...THEY ARE NOT!!! It's Neville/OC. Just in case you didn't know this.

So just for all of you who don't think I know what I'm doing. I do. From now until chapter seven each chapter will be a month. This one will be the rest of September.

(p.s. I'm not really sure was a Dugbog is so go to for a picture of what I think it is.)

I'm sorry again because this would have come out sooner except that I found out I was doing Blaise's personality wrong... rewriting was required. But it's been taken care of.

This chapter contains a shower scene. Didn't you read the title of the story? That's all the warning you're gonna get. For this chapter...

Disclaimer: MUHAHAHA I only bend them to my will! I do not own.

zzz

About two weeks into the school year Hagrid got a box. He was happy to see it. Unfortunately inside this box was the doom of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It would never be the same.

zzz

Hagrid smiled at his fourth hour class. "I have something wonderful for you today class!" he said in his loud, deep, happy voice.

He ignored the groans of protest. "We just got a new shipment of Dugbogs! You'll love them!" Hagrid grinned as he lifted up the lid of the crate in front of him.

Out of the crate swarmed a large group of creatures. That where not Dugbogs. They where about a half a foot tall with long leathery wings that made sickening hissing sounds as they hit the air. They where bright purple with sharp, snapping teeth. They looked like mini-monkeys.

"Uh oh. Wrong crate." was all Hagrid said.

zzz

Although Professor Dumbledore found the whole incident with the Flying Love Monkeys very entertaining, McGonagall thought that they needed to be exterminated immediately.

Dumbledore told her to let them live. They where endangered species after all. That didn't help McGonagalls' mood.

The Flying Love Monkeys where named because of Hermione. She found a old book in the library that talked about the Flying Love Monkeys. She said they where tricksters that lived to make people fall in love. It was their whole goal in life.

Ms. Knuth especially loved them. They, like herself, thrived off of chaos. ... And lived to make life hell for other people. Unfortunately they did not like her very much. But they did love Snape. They loved him so much that most students where now, more afraid then ever to go into his class room.

The only problems with the FLM, as they came to be called, where that their way to make people fall in love, often literally included falling.

Harry and Draco learned this the hard way.

zzz

Harry and Draco where walking back to Ms. Knuths' room after doing research in the library. Neither one noticed the FLM flying dangerously close to the floor. And their feet.

Harry yelled as he pitched forward. Onto the unsuspecting back of Draco Malfoy. They both fell forward. Draco grunted and tried to get Harry off but the FLM chirped loudly. FLM's are very good at little magic, although it only last for a short period of time.

Draco and Harry found themselves unable to stand. Harry wished he spent more time listing to Hermione. He did know how long they'd be stuck there. Together. On the floor. In the middle of a dark, seldom used hallway.

Draco growled. "Get off me ya arse."

"Do you think I LIKE being on you?"

"Do you?"

"HELL NO!"

"Don't yell in my ear Potter!"

"Don't say disgusting things!"

"Disgusting? It's only disgusting 'cause it's YOU Potter!"

"So if this was some other guy you'd be fine with it?"

Silence.

Luckily for him the spell wore out and Harry was able to stand up. And Draco was able to run as if his life depended on it.

zzz

Draco managed to talk with Harry the bare minimum during the rest of September. Harry didn't bring up the FLM incident around other people and he was never alone with Draco so they didn't talk about it. Which was probably best for all parties involved.

zzz

Hermione couldn't believe it. Really, the teacher was mad. She had to be. Why else would she allow such chaos? _She is insane! Someone get me out of this class!_ She glared at Zabini across the table. He smiled. He had the nerve to smile at her! How dare he? And it wasn't a nice smile either. It was a 'I'm going to rip your heart out and eat it' kind of smile. It made her more nervous then Knuth's evil smile.

Well at least she wasn't with Malfoy

She turned to Ms. Knuth. "What do we need partners for?"

Ms. Knuth smiled at her. For some reason Hermione felt very uncomfortable with the teacher smiling like that. Hermione wondered why she looked so...evil...

"You'll need them to LIVE!"

Yes. Hermione thought. _She is __very__ insane._

zzz

Blaise Zabini couldn't believe it. He had spent his entire school career doing everything he could to stay away from Mudbloods and Blood Traitors and here he was, sitting in a class dedicated to the study and understanding of Muggles. His mother would be so proud.

As if the universe was mocking him he got paired with a Mudblood. Not that he'd ever say that to her face...with Adin around. The older Death Eater was not someone anyone should attempt to mess with.

zzz

Ms. Knuth smiled at her class. They where starting to realize that whenever Ms. Knuth smiled she looked evil. "In the Muggle world they have something called community service. I want you and your partner to do an errand for a professor. It doesn't matter what one, you can pick. It doesn't matter how big the task is. What DOES matter is that the professor writes down the task and how long it took. Try to get it done as fast and nicely as possible. The note from the professor is due Friday."

The class groaned. It was Thursday. But other than that there was very little arguing. They had realized that they were stuck with their partner until Knuth got board with chaos and decided to make the class even MORE fun.

Hermione was about to tell Blaise not to worry because she would do it. She didn't need his help and she wanted to make sure she got a good grade. She just knew he would mess it up. But before she could Knuth spoke again.

"One more thing class." she started with a sweet smile that couldn't cover the mischief in her eyes. "The professor will tell me if only one of you is there."

zzz

Hermione and Blaise meet outside Knuth's' room after class. "Who will we help? McGonagall?"

Blaise frowned. "No she doesn't like me. How about Snape?" Even though he asked her Blaise knew he was going to get his way. He always did.

Hermione glared at him. "No. Snape doesn't like _me_. McGonagall."

"No. Snape likes me. He'll give us a good job."

"No. McGonagall likes me. _She'll _give us a good job."

After much arguing Knuth finally came outside to see what was going on. "Why don't you flip a coin?" she asked, fishing out a Galleon from her pocket. "Head it's McGonagall tails it's Snape." Blaise and Hermione were quite as she flipped the coin.

It was tails.

zzz

Hermione was silent on the walk to the DADA room. She couldn't believe she'd lost.

Blaise was silently gloating. He always won.

When they reached the DADA room and walked in Snape was sitting behind his desk. He looked up at them and frowned. "You didn't get your hands stuck together too did you?"

That made Hermione mad. She couldn't believe Ginny had been so calm with the blundering idiot holding her hand. Hermione had been relieved that their hands had come apart right after Muggle Studies.

Blaise mentally laughed at the sight of the blundering idiot holding hands with that Blood Traitor. They deserved each other. "No. We need a job for _Muggle Studies_." Blaise put as much contempt into the words as he could. Muggles were best studied behind glass at, say, a zoo.

Not matter how much Blaise hated Muggles he wasn't going to hurt them unless they started it. And he wouldn't hurt Hermione. It didn't matter to him if she thought he was evil. He was but it did matter that he had a reason. His mother never had a reason other than money to kill for. He wasn't going to be a shallow as her.

Snape hummed as he thought. After a few minutes he gave a evil smile. But not as evil as Knuth.

"I want you two to find my tea pot."

"Do you have any idea where it is?" Hermione ask. That sounded relatively easy.

Snape's evil look got somewhat eviler. "Yes. Knuth stole it. Again."

Hermione sighed. The two teachers rivalries where really irksome. "Can't you-"

Blaise cut her off. "Can we us magic?"

"Of course not. I'll be right back"

Snape came back after a minute and handed Hermione what she recognized as a Muggle coffee pot. "Give this back to her will you?"

Blaise and Hermione turned around and where about to walk away when Snape stopped them by saying "She's not going to give it back without a fight. And I'm timing you. You've only got half an hour."

Hermione knew there was a reason she didn't like Snape.

zzz

Blaise walked ahead of Hermione, holding the coffee pot. "Hurry up." He growled at her. She didn't walk any faster. "The sooner we get there the less time it will take."

Hermione wanted to get this over with and go take a nap. She was too tired to deal with the racist bastard in front of her.

They reached the Muggle Studies' class room. They walked in only to find it empty. "Maybe she's in her room?" Hermione said, more to herself than Blaise. They walked over to the door in at the front of the room. But when they knocked no one answered. Blaise, being the impatient person that he is, turned the handle. It was unlocked.

Hermione glared at him. "We shouldn't go in."

Blaise just looked at her for a second before stepping through the door.

As they walked in Hermione could tell that was no one there. "She should really be more careful." Hermione shock her head, amazed at how trusting her professor was.

Blaise walked through a arch way, into the kitchen. The tea pot was sitting on the stove. And the stove was on. That wasn't a good sign.

A door slammed shut and Hermione jumped.

Blaise picked up the stolen tea pot, turned off the stove, and put down the coffee pot. "Let's go." he said it a little quieter then necessary in a empty house.

They where about to walk out of the kitchen when they heard another door slam and their teacher yell "Who's there?"

Hermione was about to yell back who it was when Blaise put his hand over her mouth. He whispered in her ear. "Quite. She'll be pissed." He looked around the arch way. No one there. He pulled Hermione towards the door. When they where out Blaise let her go and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the Muggle Study class room.

Through the closed door of the class room they heard Knuth yell "God damn him!"

They both laughed quietly on their way back to Snape.

Zzz

Ginny smiled...if relatively tight lipped. Did she REALLY have to be partners with this...um...guy? The professor had told them to be together so here they were...suck together. Literally.

Potions hadn't really gone over so well. After Slughorn told the class that their partner would be the same person from their Muggles Study class almost every single student started yelling. Ginny only smiled. Ms. Knuth had a lot of friends in the staff.

So Ginny had started working on the potion assignment with Goyle. She wasn't sure who mess-up so she didn't blame him. To her surprise he didn't blame her either. Her own brothers would have blamed her if it had happened to one of them.

Their hands were...stuck together so that they where holding hands. If they hadn't already been forced to be partners in Muggle Studies then she probably would have started yelling at him.

Ginny was sad she'd never really known Goyle before. Not that any of her family members or friends would have let her. "Slytherins and Gryffindors will never get along!" was what they said. Well she and Goyle would just have to prove them wrong wouldn't they?

zzz

Goyle glared at the red head. Why had she messed up the recipe? Why couldn't she be smarter?

Okay to be fair he wasn't sure exactly WHO's fault it was. But it wasn't his. It was...Slughorn's! Yes that was it. He gave them the wrong recipe.

But that did not explain why no one else ended up holding hands.

zzz

While Ginny and Goyle let Slughorn examine their hands Snape came in, his cloak billowing behind him even though there was no wind. He looked at Ginny and Goyle. "So Knuth's hat really did the trick huh?" He said it in a kind of mocking way.

Ginny, embarrassed, looked down before mumbling an answer. "Potions problem." Ginny looked up surprised to see that Snape could frown any more then he did normally.

He walked to a door that Ginny knew led to a closet. He diapered into it for a few minutes before the three outside heard he yell "Found it!" He walked back towards the unwilling creators of potion problems. He sprinkled a gray powder over their hands before saying "There. That should work. You'll be free in a couple of hours."

He was gone before Ginny or Goyle could yell "Hours?!"

Ginny wanted to make the best of the situation but when she looked at Goyle he didn't look particularly happy. Not that she was either. She had Runes next and didn't know what they where going to do. Luckily Slughorn was thinking the same thing.

"What classes do you to have for the rest of the day?"

"Runes, Transfiguration, Astronomy, and Muggle Studies."

"Care of Magical Creatures, Devination, Transfiguration, and Muggle Studies."

Slughorn thought for a few seconds before walking over to his large, messy desk. He picked up a small square of paper and scribbled on it. He handed it to Ginny and she squinted at it to try and read what it said. She couldn't decipher it. Slughorn glared at her. "It says you can go to Care of Magical Creatures, Devination then Astronomy. Have fun you two."

The two sighed but started to walk outside anyway. It was going to be a very long day.

zzz

Adin smiled at Neville. His new friend was just so cute. Neville was frowning and biting his lip at the book in his hands. The Care of Magical Creatures class was standing outside the library. There was a note on the door telling them to wait outside. For the first two weeks of the class they had been in the library, doing research on the animals Hagrid had. Today they where finally going to get to see the real things. Adin wasn't really all that happy about it. He'd had the class last year and knew what it entailed.

After standing around for about fifteen minutes Hagrid came lumbering down the hall. "Come with me class!" he bellowed. The class followed him.

Adin and Neville were at the back while Nevilles other 'friends' where following close behind Hagrid. Before Adin walk out the door he stopped and pulled a small vile out of his shoulder bag. Neville was about to ask what he was doing when Adin, after drinking the small amount of red liquid, gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't ask okay love?"

Neville, completely forgetting about the vile, glared at Adin. He hated it when he called him love. But that was why Adin did it.

zzz

After the first class outside Neville was _very _glad they had it before lunch so he could get a shower in. Unfortunately the majority of his class mates had the same idea. He didn't want to take a shower with other people but he really didn't have much of a choice. But that didn't mean he had to go right away. He went grabbed some lunch first.

When he got back to the tower he was happy to find the showers completely abandoned. He jumped into the shower.

Neville gasped when he felt cold hands on his hot back. He spun around to find Adin grinning devilishly at him. "Adin!" he tried to say it sternly but it ended up coming out in a squeak.

Adin's smile got bigger. "I'm not going to hurt you." The way he said it didn't make Neville any more comfortable. Adin held out a shampoo bottle. He squeezed some onto his hand before he started to vigorously wash Neville's hair.

Neville, with his back to Adin, squirmed. No one had ever washed his hair before. He couldn't remember his parents doing it for him and his grandmother definitely never did. It was weird. For more then just one reason. Adin was a guy. Now Neville wasn't one of those guys who didn't like gay people but he wasn't sure how he felt about a guy who had a romantic interest in him in the shower. And they where alone. Naked. Neville wasn't sure if he should be worried or not.

Zzz

Adin smiled at his prey. Adin knew he shouldn't do it but Neville was just standing there and there was no one else around so why shouldn't he?

Adin stepped into the shower with Neville. He fought back a little laugh when Neville squeaked. He liked it when Neville said his name. He liked Neville. A little too much. He desperately wanted to do something to him. But the only thing Adin could think of that Neville wouldn't be too apposed to was washing his hair. Adin liked the idea. He picked up the Muggle shampoo bottle and put the cold liquid on his hand before putting this now colder-then-ever hands on Neville's scalp. And Neville didn't complain.

Adin liked Neville a lot for that. Any other guy (who wasn't gay) would have probably punched him by now. But Adin didn't really think Neville knew _how_ to punch someone. He'd have to teach him.

Zzz

Ms. Knuth looked over at her students. It seemed like most of them where getting along. By her definition of the word, not other peoples. If you when by what Snape thought as he stepped into her room to ask her if she would let him borrow her hat for the next days classes.

What Snape saw was utter chaos. He sighed. Nut did enjoy her chaos. He rolled his eyes when he realized he'd used her old nick-name.

Zzz

Ms. Knuth smiled at her hat. Oh how she loved it. It made her so happy. She loved Snape for it...well not really LOVED but loved him anyway. She picked up the slightly squished top hat. She thought about when she'd first made it.

FLASH BACK TIME WEEE!!

Zzz

"Snape! Snape! Look!" Grace ran up to her...would-be friend. Snape sneered at her.

"What now? Can't you tell I'm busy?"

Grace snorted. "Yea 'cause pushing a stick around is REALLY hard work."

Snape glared at her. "You're just jealous that you don't have my...abilities."

"Making soup is not really..." She knew she shouldn't had said that.

Snape spun around. "I'm not making soup! Stupid Mudblood doesn't know a thing."

Slap. "Severus Snape if you EVER say that word again..." Grace didn't even have to finish her sentence before Snape had his arms around her.

"Sorry Nut. It just slipped."

Grace returned the hug. "Sokay Sev."

She knew how hard it was for Snape to keep his Death Eater appearance and his normal appearance separate.

"What did you want to show me Nut?"

Grace grinned at him. "Look!" she said holding up a black top-hat. "This is the Hat of Peace."

Snape just looked at it. "Why's it called that?"

"Because it makes peace."

"How?"

"I don't know. I made it on accident."

Zzz

A Few Days After the Introduction of the Hat of Peace:

Squish.

"Severus Snape how DARE you sit on my hat!!"

Zzz

Okay back to the present we go! WEEEE

Zzz

A/n: tell me what you think okay? please? LONGEST CHAPTER YET!!!!

Dumbledore and Voldemort. With Dobby. In bed. May the image before forever burned into your brain.

My beta's yelling at me because I spell some of my words rigth. And she laughs when I spell them wrong....

This is from my Beta. She is obviously not a Darry fan.

YOU SERIOUSLY AREN'T GOING THERE ARE YOU WITH MALFOY AND HARRY RIGHT????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNBELIEVABLE!!!


	4. Chapter 4

All stories are now going to posted on Archive of Our Own and my user name is bunniusagichan.


End file.
